In one embodiment, described in detail herein, the relevator is a component of a Space Shuttle Program (“SSP”) Orbital Vehicle. The SSP was a manned orbital rocket and spacecraft system (a “SSP system”) operated by National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) on well over 100 missions from 1981 to 2011. The SSP combined rocket launch, orbital spacecraft, and re-entry spaceplane with modular add-ons.